Life Without You
by Belle Sparrow
Summary: Alice glared at him as the rain continued to poor down on the rainy little town of Forks, Washington. After she found out that Bella had been hanging out with the werewolves Alice was used to her future coming and going. So when her future faded again Ali


Author's note:It's tragic, I'm starting to think that I have a thing for tragedies, tale of Bella and Edward. Listeners beware that this story contains no happy ending.

* * *

Disclaimer:I am not Stephinie Myer, Stephinie Myer owns Twilight, so that means that I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Alice glared at him as the rain continued to poor down on the rainy little town of Forks, Washington. After she found out that Bella had been hanging out with the werewolves Alice was used to her future coming and going. So when her future faded again Alice ignored it, Bella was probably with Jacob and his friends. Alice didn't get worried until Bella's future didn't reappear for weeks. Alice was sure that Bella wouldn't marry Jacob, she was as painfully in love with Edward as he was her.

Honestly Edward could be such a moron at times. All he accomplished by staying away from Bella was pain. He knew that well, but what he didn't get was that it was a pain nobody but him could heal. It had infuriated Alice many nights when she couldn't concentrate on the future, all because of their blasted indecision. Alice was often seen rampaging through the house her thoughts containing streams along streams of indiscriminate cursing directed towards Edward.

After a month with not a vision where she could even glimpse Bella, Alice defied Edward's wishes completely and headed strait for Forks. Once there Alice asked several people if she could see Bella and they looked at her eyes filled with pity. The first few times Alice brushed it off as coincidence, but when she came up to Charlie's the decaying house showed no sign of being taken care of in years. When Charlie opened the door and Alice was horrified to see Charlie was drunk.

"You the sista of the stupid boy that hurt my bells aren't ya? Well get out! Bells dead now, not much more your family want from her anymore now is there? Ya didn't hear that my Bells killed herself, that's too bad. Her last words were addressed to your brother you know. She told him 'Don't Die Edward-Love Bella' Sweet ain't it, she liked your brother so much that she'd die before she'd be without him. Not even Jake could drive away her depression, been dead for about a month now. Tell that to the jerk." With those finale words Charlie had slammed the door in Alice's face.

Alice quickly dialed Edward's number without so much as a second thought. When he answered the phone I told him to get to Forks as quick as he could or that I would drag him by his ear. Edward came compliantly and when he heard the thoughts running through my head his already dark expression turned to one of true darkness. It was the kind of darkness that is only seen deep inside the depths of a black hole. Except instead of stealing away light Edward's light was stolen away.

Alice knew that he would head for the Voltri if she didn't stop him, but only Bella could stop him now that's when Bella's true brilliance shone through. "She told you to live Edward, so live on for Bella. When she would of died after long happy life, then you can go visit the Voltri." Although Alice's voice was too soft for any human to hear, it's sound cut through the silence and Edward's heart. He didn't want to live without her, she got to die for him why couldn't he die for her? That's when the phrase "Life's not fair" slapped him across the face.

So the first thing he decided on doing with his pitiful excuse of 'a life where Bella is dead' was to visit her grave. There he could tell her how much he loved her, how he wanted to hold her tight and never let go, how beautiful she was when she blushed, how he needed her, how sorry he was that he left her, how he was even more sorry about lying to her, how he loved her so much, how cruel it was for her to die without him then tell him live on, and how he would do anything to stay by her side.

When Edwad asked Alice if Charlie knew where her grave was, Alice explained to him that Charlie was an alcoholic now that Bella died. Edward was infuriated when Alice told him how Charlie treated her, at least he was normal about some things. Alice had to remind him over and over that Charlie was Bella's dad and if he ended up in jail or dead because of her, although it truly wasn't, that she could never live with herself. Even so that had only barely managed to Edward's temper.

Choosing to run instead of walk, Edward ran to Angela Webber's house, she understood immediately that Edward and Alice wanted to visit Bella's grave, so she handed them the map quest directions as soon as they entered then told them that if they didn't leave soon it would be night time, not that you could really tell in Forks. Edward was comfortably in the drivers seat when he heard Alice groan audibly. Edward, curious about why her only thought was the word 'no' snatched the directions from her hands to look at them. At the very bottom it stated that Bella's grave was a marker on the cliff she had jumped off of, which was, of course, in La Push.

Edward was tempted to ignore the treaty and visit Bella's grave anyway. In fact, Edward was so enticed by the possibility that Alice had to yell at him. Although she, admittedly, was also tempted to go anyway. All of the possiblities involved all of the Cullens dieing. So instead Alice flipped open her cell and called Jacob Black.

"Hello Jacob." Alice's kept her tone as blank as she could, but anyone could hear the emotions she was reeling back.

"What do you want?" His voice was neutral without anger, fury, or coldness. It was empty of everything that used to define Jacob.

"We want to visit Bella's grave." Alice figured if she cut to the chase now that she would have more time to convince him to let her and Edward visit.

"If each one of you that comes is guarded by two pack members and you go strait to and from Bell's grave and the boundary I can understand why you need to come." Alice was stunned by Jacob's compliance, she expected that she would have to fight tooth and nail to visit her friend, she was shaken out of her ramblings by Jacob's voice "We all loved Bella, and if she loved you then she'd want you to visit her grave." Alice figured that Jacob was with Bella when she died and blamed himself as much as Edward did himself.

After the phone call she and Edward drove the car to the boundary and meet with Jacob, who lead them to Bella's grave, and then lead them back. Eventually Jacob told them they could stay at his house, when they asked about the treaty Jacob explained that he talked it out with Sam who gave the a okay. This is the way Edward continued to exist until he had existed ninety years after her death. Ninety years he had spent fulfilling her wish and speaking to her grave on a daily basis.

After ninety years Alice could no longer argue that Bella would of died a happy life by now. Edward had convinced the pack to kill him and that he'd go without a fight. Alice tried everything she had to stop him, but not even in the relentless rain could she convince him to wait. She glared at Edward one last time as the rain hide the horrendous image of Edward being shredded to pieces, Alice could hear it just fine though, and as the rain lightened up she burned his shreds.

Once the shreds were burned Alice did the only thing he would of wanted her to, Alice took his ashes and buried them in the same grave as Bella right next to her heart.

* * *

Author's Note:I think this might have been a bit gruesome and Jacob was out of character, but I wanted to wrtie this for a friend so I did.


End file.
